The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a device for applying pressure to a bleeding vessel, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a device for applying pressure to the radial artery to prevent bleeding while allowing at least some blood flow therethrough.
Pancholy S B et al. “PROPHET Study”, Catheterization and Cardiovascular Interventions, Vol. 72, Issue 3, pages 335-340, 1 Sep. 2008, disclose “Patent hemostasis is highly effective in reducing radial artery occlusion after radial access and guided compression should be performed to maintain radial artery patency at the time of hemostasis, to prevent future radial artery occlusion.”
Pancholy S B et al. “Impact of two different hemostatic devices on radial artery outcomes after transradial catheterization”, J Invasive Cardiol. 2009 Mar; 21(3):101-4. Disclose “A significant reduction in radial artery occlusion was noted with hemostasis using the TR Band compared to the HemoBand, without compromising hemostatic efficacy.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,528 discloses “A hemostat for restricting blood flow through a blood vessel for assisting hemostasis. An ultrasonic sensor is mounted with a pressure pad to sense rate of blood flow through the vessel when pressure is applied to obtain minimum bleeding with maximum flow through the vessel, without need for continual observation.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,972 discloses “An arterial manometric dressing includes a pressure applying assembly having a pressure pad at a lower end thereof. A Doppler probe for determining blood flow in an artery forms part of the pressure applying assembly . . . . ”
US Patent Application No. 2010/0191277 discloses “A system for controlling blood flow through a zone of a patient limb . . . . ”
PCT publication NO. WO 98/46144 discloses “A hemostasis device and method is provided for closing wounds by the application of pressure.”
Additional background art includes:
DE 102007054494 A1
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,811
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,636
U.S. Pat. No. 7,486,131
WO 2009/117447
Barbeau G R et al. Evaluation of the ulnopalmar arterial arches with pulse oximetry and plethysmography: comparison with the Allen's test in 1010 patients. Am Heart J. 2004 Mar; 147(3):489-93.